We Cannot
by scott has a pole up his ass
Summary: The X-Men are about to face their worst nightmare. Slight Romy and Jott. Read and review if you want.


The X-Men were assembled in the War Room, they all had grave looks on their faces.

"What do we do?" Kitty asked Xavier.

"I do not know." Xavier sighed.

"Well it is not like we knew that it was coming." Storm tried to make an excuse for herself and the others.

"No, we knew perfectly well this was going to happen sometime." Logan shook his head.

"But why did it have to happen now?" Scott asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I do not know." Xavier hung his head in his hands.

"Can we just move tah Canada or somethin'?" Rogue begged.

"No." Hank shot that down, "I do not think that will even get us far enough away."

"Good point, how about France? After all Rogue and I both speak French. We could translate for the rest of you." Jean suggested as Rogue nodded vigorously.

"That is still to close. We might still get caught, and have to go through it." Storm sighed.

"Anyone here speak Martian?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Well we can't just like stay here!" Kitty protested.

"Yes we can." Scott contradicted, getting ready for a leader speech "We can face this. We **are** the X-Men after all. We did take down Apocalypse." at this point Rogue coughed loudly.

"Yah mean ah took down Apocalypse. Yah guys just stood around and watched. If it weren't fah meh, Leech and Sam we nevah would have defeated Apoc." Rogue scowled.

"It's not a question on who defeated who." Scott started.

"Yeah it is." Rogue cu in.

"No it is not. We are talking about something far more dangerous." Storm cut the two fiends argument short.

"Right." both nodded at the same time, but sent each other a look that said we'll pick this up again later.

"What do we do?" Jean yelled, banging her head against the table, while Scott rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know a guy who could get us all fake I.D's." Logan announced.

"LOGAN! We are not fleeing and changing our names!" Storm yelled at hm.

"It was just a suggestion." Logan held up his hands.

"That's it, ah'm leaving." Rogue announced, getting out of her chair.

"Vhere are you going?" Kurt asked.

"A'm goin' down south tah Lousiana. Swamp Rat gave meh an invitation earlier, and now ah'm takin him up on the offer." Rogue replied, walking to the door.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Logan chuckled.

"Yeah." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Aww that;s like so romantic." Kitty gushed.

"On second though ah'm stayin' here with ya'll." Rogue announced, walking back to her seat.

"You know I could always use my ways to get rid of the problem." Hank suggested.

"It is has to do with sedating the problem then no." Xavier looked at Hank who just looked down cast at that new, then his eyes lit up again and Xavier added "It cannot have anything to do with anything in your lab."

Hank scowled at that news.

"I got it!" Kurt shouted, jumping out of his seat.

"Oh, and what did yah figure out?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"We'll just steal the torture device from him!" Kurt blurted out.

"That just might work." Jean nodded.

"Except stealing is against mansion rules." Storm sighed.

Everyone looked at Xavier hopefully who only shook his head and replied "I will not change the rules just because of this one time."

"Then how about you just make this one time an exception." Logan suggested.

"Listen. I know this is going to be very hard for everyone, but we have to face this whether we like it or not." Xavier started, but was inturupted by Rogue.

"NOT!" She yelled, Xavier went on like she had not said anything.

"For some reason that I will never know. Forge thinks that his body swapping machine actually works." Xavier continued but was now cut off by Kurt.

"It works just as good as Kitty's cooking tastes." Kurt groaned.

"Hey!" Kitty cried out.

"That and he asked if he could test it on us. We have accepted, and now we must suffer the consequences." Xavier finished off.

At that moment Forge walked in carrying some gizmo, "You ready yet?"

Everyone groaned.

"Great! Lets get started!"


End file.
